


LIFE COMES AFTER

by Staymay5



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Sequel, slightly more light-hearted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymay5/pseuds/Staymay5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A multi-part follow-up to BLOOD BAGS AND BODY BAGS. For some reason Kol thought living the dream would be a lot easier than this, but at the end of the day as long as Davina's by his side he couldn't care less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LIFE COMES AFTER

**Author's Note:**

> It's a pity we won't get anymore cannon until April, until then though may fanfiction tide you over. This is the first of several parts, you may want to read BLOOD BAGS AND BODY BAGS first, although I don't believe it's completely necessary to in order to understand what's going on. Thanks for the all the feedback I've been receiving, I hope you enjoy part 1.

He watched her sleep in his arms, a small smile on his face, unable to imagine how he’d survived all those years without this. A small chuckle escaped him as he realized he hadn’t, “I love you Davina Claire, and someday I actually say that when you’re awake to hear me.”

“Knock, knock,” Marcel said from the entryway before making a face.

“If you’re going to say get a room, you’re already in it,” Kol joked quietly sitting up and Marcel covered his eyes.

“I do not need to see that, as far as I concerned you two play scrabble all night” he said looking away while Kol pulled on some clothes, “you got some free time?”

“I’d like to say no,” Kol said honestly tucking a strand of hair behind Davina’s ear, “but I guess we probably should hang out more if I’m going to start calling you dad.”

“Dear God no,” Marcel blanched, “that’s just so wrong.”

Kol shrugged, “whatever you say… pops.”

“Hey Marcel, you talk to Kol yet,” Josh asked heading up the stairs behind them.

“What do you think I’m trying to do,” Marcel rolled his eyes and Kol sighed.

He ushered Marcel out of the room and closed the door behind them before Josh had an opportunity to catch a glimpse of Davina. Of course he knew the baby vamp wasn’t interested in her like that in the slightest, but he still doubted Davina wanted a party in her room while she was lying there naked.

“So what can I do for you two today,” Kol asked in a hushed tone, “guessing this isn’t a social call.”

“Well you guessed wrong,” Josh said rather cheerfully making Kol raise an eyebrow.

“What Josh is trying to say is we’re here to make things easier on D,” Marcel sighed, “she worked quite hard to get you back, figured she deserved some rest.”

“What are you trying to imply exactly,” he frowned, “trust me any sleep she’s losing she’s okay with.”

Both of them made a face. Josh waited a moment before removing his hands from his ears, “I did not need to hear that.”

“She was quite loud, wasn’t she,” Kol smirked enjoying the rare opportunity to make them uncomfortable without doing any damage to his own reputation.

“Okay, and I did not need to hear that,” Marcel said placing a hand on Kols shoulder, “come on let’s go get some drinks. And Kol, you may be my psycho, but if you keep talking about that sort of thing I’m going to put you through a wall.”

“Honestly Marcel I’d expect nothing less,” he chuckled, “just let me leave a note before I head off; As you pointed out I needn’t worry my little Darling for no reason.”

Part of him had expected a bar or a graveyard, but he guessed Marcels château wasn’t that bizarre. Josh plopped down on the couch as Marcel went over to his indoor bar, “want anything?”

“No,” he dismissed before his stomach yelled at him, “actually I am feeling a bit peckish, active night.”

“Is that really necessary,” Josh whined, “it’s one thing to hear it from Davina but about her…”

“Davina talks about our sex life?”

“La la la, I do not need to hear this,” Marcel complained loudly from across the room in full on dad mode.

“I’ll tell you later,” Josh mouthed as Marcel came back over with some drinks, “so Kol you still eating people?”

Kol cringed, “trying not to. Thank you, both of you. You didn’t have to cover for me with Davina, so thanks.”

“Didn’t do it for you,” Marcel laughed handing Kol his drink and kicking back.

Josh shrugged, “what he said. Don’t get me wrong Kol you’re okay and all, but-”

He held up his hand, “say no more, I get where your loyalties lie. …so is this supposed to be an intervention? Or some sort of vampires anonymous meeting?”

“If you want to think of it that way,” Marcel said honestly, “I like to think of it as friends checking up on friends.”

It was awkward for a long moment as Kol took a big swig of his drink, “well if it makes you feel any better I do plenty of that touchy feely stuff with Davina.”

Marcel's face grew serious, “don’t make her wrestle with your demons Kol, she has enough of her own to worry about.”

“That’s what relationships are for,” Kol said with a severe frown, “and don’t worry about her demons. I know those are on me. And trust me I plan on fixing them very soon.”

Marcel pursed his lips clasping his hands, “you can’t be trying to handle this like Nick, Kol. Killing everyone won’t make Davina’s problem go away.”

“You’re right,” Kol smirked, “killing a whole quarter full of witches would be a bit overkill, I think one of two should get the point across.”

“You’re kidding, right,” Josh said with wide eyes, “don’t get me wrong: it’s sweet… in a weird twisted Mikaelson way. But she gets pissed when I yell at people for her; I don’t think she’d approve of killing people for her.”

He grited his teeth, “I guess I could always follow pop’s example and brick them into a wall.”

Marcel shot him a look that made it clear he wasn’t amused, “this isn’t some kind of joke Kol.”

“Of course it’s not,” he said somewhat annoyed, “my god, are you two always like this? No wonder she sick and tired of you guys treating her like a child. I’m hundreds of years old myself and feel as though I’m in kindergarten.”

“Maybe if you two didn’t act like children we wouldn’t have to treat you as such,” Marcel said calmly and Kol reacted a lot less calm.

“You know what Marcel: screw you,” he stood up and left slamming the door behind him.

“Try not to eat anyone,” Josh called after him, “good talk, I think that went well.”

Safe to say Kol was not in the best of moods. His first instinct was to eat some: which despite the fact that that had cheered him up in his last life it hardly did so in this one. His second instinct was to go back to Davina: crawl into bed with her and let her hold him till he felt like the man she believed him to be again. He couldn’t shake their words though and instead he found himself back at the Mikaelsons. Davina wouldn’t be too happy about that either, but it was better than killing people he guessed.

“Ah Kol,” Elijah drawled, “and what exactly brings us the pleasure of your company today?”

“Ah, you know,” Kol said flippantly, “was going for a walk and just happen to be in the neighborhood.”

“Troubles with Davina,” Elijah guessed coming to sit next to his little brother. They had never been particularly close, and he felt in some ways as if he had failed Kol. For years he’d put Kols behavior off on him being a spoiled brat beyond his control, but with how much he’d change since Davina he realized the potential was there all along.

“With Marcel,” Kol corrected, “I stay away from Davina it upsets her he lectures me. I try to work through things with Davina it puts an unnecessary strain on her he lectures me.”

Elijah was thoughtful for a moment, “I supposed he learned from the best. I don’t know if you were around enough to notice, but Marcel and Rebekah have had an on-off relationship for years. I can guarantee you Marcel has found himself on the receiving end of many similar rebukes.”

“He’s not wrong though,” Kol frowned, “I need help and Davina needs help, but we still keep coming up a few marbles short.”

“Let me speak to Marcel,” Elijah nodded standing up, “Davina’s family now, I’m sure we can help alleviate any strain she’s under. As for your problems Kol: you’re doing better. Go home to Davina, take bath, drink a blood bag, I’m sure she’s quite happy just to have you around.”

Kol hesitated before nodding, “thank you, Elijah. And I’ll be sure to let Davina know you said that. You want a picture of her face when I call her an honorary Mikaelson?”

The corner of Elijah’s mouth quirked up, “careful Kol, she might mistake it for a marriage proposal.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing brother,” Kol laughed getting up to leave.

“It is if Rebekah murders you for getting married before her,” Elijah chuckles.

Kol shakes his head glad to feel included the way he’d been hoping to be for so long now, “guess we’ll just have to wait to wake her then.”

“Now now,” Elijah chuckled, “we both know how she’ll get if she misses the wedding. She’ll whine for a century.”

Kol laughed at that, “you’re right we’ll never hear the end of it.”

Kol head home after that, his spirits quite a bit perkier. Davina was biting her lip and staring at her phone when he got in, “where were you?”

“Didn’t you get my note Darling,” Kol asked perplexed.

“Marcel called,” she frowned crossing her arms, “said you left hours ago in fit. You can tell me anything Kol. I meant what I said before.”

He pulled her close and place a kiss atop her head before moving back to look at her, “everything’s good love, just went to visit my brother is all.”

“Elijah,” she asked curiously, “they need your help again for something?”

“Quite the opposite,” he smiled, “asked him to put in a good word with pops for me.”

She burst out laughing, “you did not just call Marcel pops.”

“I did,” he said with a sparkle in his eye, “he said he didn’t like being called dad.”

Davina bent over in laughter, all the worry from earlier gone, “you’re terrible.”

“Josh says you’ve been informing or sexcapades,” he teased and her face went beat red.

“I’ll kill him,” she didn’t mean it.

“Oh come on Davina,” he smiled, “he was only trying to get me to stop telling him reruns.”

“You didn’t,” she smacked his arm with a laugh, “no wonder you needed Elijah to do damage control.”

“What can I say,” he smiled, “I’m a train wreck in progress.”

“Well I’m glad you had fun,” she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Not the word I’d use, but yeah,” he chuckled, “Elijah considers you an honorary Mikaelson now by the way.”

The look of horror that came over her face and it was priceless, “thank you?”

“Awe is it really that bad love,” he teased rocking back and forth with her slightly, “and here I thought Davina Mikaelson sounded quite nice.”

She raised an eyebrow at him know exactly what he was implying, “I think Kol Claire sounds better.”

He laughed so hard he had to let go of her, “dear lord that sounds terrible.”

“It kind of does,” she chuckled having to concede.

“I’ll take it though if you want,” he teased after catching his breath.

She snorted, “a ring, my name, if I didn’t know better I’d think you were hinting at something.”

“Maybe I am,” he breathed feeling a bit nervous as he stared at her.

She stared back for a long moment with a facial expression he couldn’t quite read. She touched the side of his face, running her thumb across his cheek one, “okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah,” she said seriously, “when you’re ready, and everything is… well NOLA as usual, ask me.”

He breathed the air intense between them, “and all our demons, Darling?”

“I told you,” she smiled, “we’ll defeat them together. I love you Kol, and nothing’s going to change that.”

“Do you want to go get something to eat,” he asked seemingly out of nowhere trying to lighten the mood.

“Yeah, I’d love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for part two: in which Kol's meddling to make D and Freya besties doesn't go as well as planned. And is he in for a lecture from Elijah? Probably, but it'll be fun to watch him squirm anyways.


End file.
